Rem Sacchras
This is the candy kingdom. All the things here are made of different kinds of sweets and treats. The Kingdom's element in Poison, or Vile, and it's the first Kingdom Liddell saves in the game after Scotch, a candy soldier, come crashing through the Rem Sacchras Gate severely injured. History According to various NPCs, Rem Sacchras was created by Queen Alice to make a seventh kingdom in order to complete the seal. But the land was ruled by evil, and to appease the evil being, she chose to sacrifice the younger twin princess of the two from Rem Boreas, and the younger sister's bitterness towards being sacrificed manifested in poison. A candy citizen inside the Macaroon Islands curiously seems to speak of hatred for Alice if Liddell talks to it a few times, as if it is a remaining part of the sacrificed princess 1,000 years ago. Alice decorated the kingdom with sweet and good things, in memory of the sacrificed princess. Princess Gretel, conincidentally, is the younger twin sister of Princess Hansel of Rem Boreas. Later you find out, the sacrificed princess is Gretal. Here we can find: *The Candy Cane Maze *The Macaroon Island --> The grape juice river *The Chess Cookie cave Princess Gretel is the ruler of Rem Sacchras, her older sister is the ruler of Rem Boreas Dolls The dolls that can be found on this kingdom are: *Balloy (At the candy maze) skills: Thera- Automatic | Vile- Level 11 | Vileo- Level 21 | Suprao- Level 31 | Vileon- Level 41 *Ziggy (At the chess cookie cave) skills: Vileo- Automatic | Frei- Level 16 | Thundeon- Level 26 | Suprall- Level 41 Princess Doll Gretel will give you a doll of herself after defeating the cursed servant of hers, the Nutcracker. *Gretel Doll (Princess Crystal at the Pound Cake Cave located on the North part of the kingdom, west side ) skills: Giga Vile - Automatic Key Items for the "Sweets Key" *Burnt Butter: Receive it when you retrieve the candy cane (found at the grape juice river) to the Gingerbread man at the Candy Maze *Honey Needle: Go for it after you reunite the brothers (The lost brother is on a macaroon at the Macaroon Island and the item is at the Choco Pond) *Meringue: Found it after defeating Toothache at the Chess Cookie cave. *Take the items to Babayaga and exchange them for the key. Her shrine is in a path near the point where you have to reunite the brothers. Bosses *Mini Boss Toothache Weakness: Water Strong: Poison / Plant * Boss Nutcracker Soldier Weakness: Water Strong: Poison * Rem Sacchras Monster List Cards *Two of Hearts: Rem Sacchras (Candy Maze) *Three of Hearts: Rem Sacchras (Grapejuice River) *Three of Spades: Rem Sacchras (South) *Eight of Spades: Rem Sacchras Castle (Snack Hall 1st Foor) *Nine of Spades: Card Battle in Rem Sacchras (Candy Maze) *Two of Diamonds: Rem Sacchras (Macaroon Island) *Two of Clubs: Rem Sacchras Chess Cookie Basement 1st Floor) Item Location and Extras Click images to enlarge. Yagasremsacras.jpg|Baba Yaga's Shrine Sweetskey.jpg chocopond.jpg|Choco Pond Foundballoy.jpg|Balloy Foundziggy.jpg|Ziggy Remsacchrascastle.jpg|Sweets Castle Gretelchair.jpg|Gretel on her chair reunitedbrothers.jpg|Brothers gretlcrys.jpg|Gretel Doll Category:Kingdoms